Journal d'un Uchiha
by MunJ'o
Summary: Lorsqu'Itachi fait une prise de consience, ça donne quoi ? oui résumé pouri mais vous imaginez pas à quel point c'est stressant de rempire une page blanche XD !


**Disclamer** : Toujours la même chose, les personnages sont la propriété privé du manga Naruto, alors pas touche...même pas Deidara ? non ? Bon t'en pis...

**Auteur** : Ma voisine de pallier fu fu fu

**Note** : J'étais très fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ce...truc (restons polie, un peu de décence...hum...hum). Bref j'évite le blabla juste excusez les fautes c'est dur de s'auto corriger lol

Journal d'un Uchiha

Pffffffff...

Fatigué.

C'est pas que j'aime me plaindre mais là...

Alala, dure journée !

Hé ! On ne rigole pas, mais tuer des gens ce n'est pas que du repos ! Bon d'accord, je l'admet, ça détend…Mais même !

Pas facile tous les jours d'être un nukenin recherché.

Allez, je me calme, la journée est fini, une bonne douche, un repas digne d'un roi commandé chez "Pizza rapide" et tout ira mieux…Et après je butte le pizzaïolo…Histoire qu'il ne révèle pas mon repère secret au publique. Ou je l'offre à Kisame…Ou à Zetsu…J'adore les voir se batailler pour de la chair humaine huhuhu...

Je sais que c'est mal, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je sais que c'est juste un employé…Mais merde ! J'ai ma protection à préserver moi, il ne faut en aucun cas qu'il révèle ma position !

Oh ! Pardonnez moi, j'ai oublié de me présentez. Je m'appelle Uchiha Itachi, plus communément appelé 'Tichi par ses fan girls.

Ça ne me déplait pas, mais ça fait chochotte. Même l'Akatsuki se fout de ma gueule (surtout Deidara, mais lui c'est autre chose encore...). Non, il faut me comprendre mais c'est pas un nom digne d'un tueur professionnel !

J'ai tué ma famille quand même !

D'accord, j'ai un peu merdé sur le coup, j'ai pas tué mon baka de frère. Mais j'ai une bonne raison, en tant que Ninja, il ne vaut pas une bille, mais ses yeux sont très précieux pour moi !

Je ne suis pas…comment on dit déjà ? Je ne suis pas…aaaaah c'est quoi le mot ? Amoureux ! Oui voilà ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de mon frère ! Les insectes et toutes ses conneries c'est bon pour les désoeuvrés de la vie, ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur journée et qui s'inventent leur propre fantasme…Affligeant...

Donc ses yeux me sont précieux parce que…euh…c'est une bien longue histoire en faite. C'est juste pour une question d'intérêt que je l'ai épargné, pas de sentiments, c'est bien connu, les assassins n'ont pas de coeur. Mais pour ça, il faut lire les manga de Naruto.

Et pourquoi on l'appelle Naruto ce manga déjà ? Je suis bien plus intéressant que ce ninja sans aucuns talents non ? Je suis plus fort, je suis plus sadique, je suis plus beau, je suis recherché et je suis…je suis…puissant BWAHAHA.

Assez bavassé. C'est pas que je m'ennuis mais presque.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout ce pizzaïolo ? Je meurt de faim moi !

Et puis je vais pas rappeler la pizzeria…Non c'est trop risqué.

Depuis que Tobi a découvert que je commandes des pizzas par téléphone, il surveille les conversations téléphonique de très près. Tobi a beau être a good boy mais c'est un piètre cuisinier !

Sérieusement, sa cuisine est affreuse, immangeable ! Ça ressemble un peu à ce qu'on sert à la cantine mais en pire ! Malheureusement, comme c'est le seul qui fout rien à l'Akatsuki, il doit s'occuper des tâches ménagères dont la cuisine.

Hidan s'est un jour risqué à lui dire à quel point sa nourriture était infecte. Une chance qu'il soit immortel, parce que le pauvre il a morflé !

Tobi a des airs très calme et très idiot -non me mentez pas, vous le pensez vous aussi avouez- mais c'est pour amadouer les téléspectateur, parce qu'en vrai, il a dégommé Hidan. Du coup, plus personne n'a osait ouvrir la bouche pendant tout le repas et tout le monde a mangé en silence. Même le Leader !

A l'Akatsuki, chacun à son rôle, tout le monde apporte sa contribution, sauf le Leader, évidement puisque c'est lui le chef et que c'est lui qui décide…Un jour, moi aussi je commanderai !

Pour l'instant je suis bon pour…euh…faire la vaisselle.

Oui, un assassin de mon rang qui se retrouve à nettoyer des couteaux de chez Carrefour (là où la vie est moins chère).

En tout cas, j'aurai sus que je finirai par faire la vaisselle, j'aurai pas pris la peine de passer mon BAC, ou sinon j'aurai monté mon propre biseness concurant.

Mais j'ai pas trop à me plaindre, ça aurai put être beaucoup plus pire. Pensons un peu à Kisame qui est obligé de nettoyer les chiottes. Le pauvre. Et je dis pas ça parce que c'est mon coéquipier hein ! Mais j'aurai préféré que ce soit Deidara...

Lui, il a trouvé l'excuse de ses mains ultra sensibles alors du coup il fait les courses avec Kakuzu (c'est pas une bonne idée parce qu'ils reviennent toujours avec des trucs qui servent à rien et souvent volé).

Zetsu s'occupe de tout ce qui est ménage. D'ailleurs il est chiant avec ça, quand il n'est pas en train de s'engueuler avec sa partie gauche, il nous fait la chasse, un véritable maniaque !

Tiens, c'est comme hier, je suis revenu d'un entraînement fatiguant avec Kisame (enfin la routine, celui qui tue le plus de ninja en une heure à gagné. Tous les coups sont permis évidemment) et j'ai eu le malheur de poser ma cape sur le canapé. A ce moment là, Zetsu s'est ramené à une vitesse ahurissante pour une plante carnivore et a commencé à m'agresser pendant 3/4 d'heure en me parlant des mal faits des bactéries et que « même la télé le dit que c'est dangereux ». Ne pas oublier de demander au Leader de limiter la TV pour Zetsu.

Sasori s'occupe de toute le désigne du repère. Comme on change souvent d'endroit pour notre sécurité, il fait en sorte que ce soit plus agréable à vivre (donc en gros il fout pas grand-chose lui non plus). Personnellement je trouve qu'il a des goûts de chiottes mais il a l'impression de se sentir utile, ce serai cruel de lui casser son tripe.  
Je pense qu'en ce moment il est de mauvaise humeur. Ça se voit parce qu'il a décoré l'intérieur en noir, la couleur des temps tristes. C'est normale, pauvre enfant, l'air frais lui manque.

Konan sert…à rien. Évidement, une présence féminine dans ce monde de barbares ça fait pas de mal, mais elle…elle fait peur. Même quand elle me met mon vernis elle fait peur.

Bref, on peut en déduire que même l'Akatsuki est capable d'avoir une bonne organisation. Et de cette façon nous pouvons vivre en pleine harmonie malgré certaines différences (rien de bien grave).En faite je vais pas vous mentir, c'est pas vrai. Tous les jours c'est la bagarre ! Rien n'est paisible, il est impossible de préparer des plans criminels machiavéliques tranquillement dans sa chambre sans se faire emmerder. J'en peux plus !

Moi, Uchiha Itachi, dernier survivant d'une longue lignée (sans compter son baka de frère), je décide solennellement de me tirer avec le pizzaïolo dès qu'il arrive, t'en pis pour ma descendance !


End file.
